


Paper Thin Walls

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Pillow talk





	Paper Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Whispers in the night

  
“Chameleons?”

“Don’t laugh. It’s a totally valid fear.”

“Of course, because there have been hundreds of deaths caused by chameleons.”

“It’s the eyes. And the tongue.”

“Tongue, you say?”

“Wait, no, stop that. I mean it. Their tongues are long and creepy and…an….ahhhhh.”

The sheets rustle as he slides down the bed, running his tongue from collar to hip, nipping along the way. He kisses along the crease of a thigh. Hands grab at his hair, trying to push and pull him closer to the erect cock rubbing against his five o clock shadow.

"Gnah, stop teasing..."

He grins and lifts his head. "So, tongues. Still creepy?"

The fingers tighten in his hair and pushes him down to lick at the cock.

***

"Dawn French irritates the shit out of me."

"I think I’ve actually literally shagged your brains out. Dawn French?"

"I just don't see why everyone thinks she's so great."

"Your pillow talk needs work."

"Your brain needs work."

"At least mine isn't a puddle on the floor."

"...you're not that good."

"Challenge accepted."

***

"Oh my god. You two need to remember that these walls are paper thin. I think that girl last night got off listening to you instead of what I was doing," Gwaine groused while pouring coffee into his "World’s Greatest Bartender" mug.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged sheepish grins over eggs and toast.

"We’ll whisper next time."


End file.
